tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Tiny Village
Children make only a rare appearance in Tiny Village. Sure there are lots of baby dinosaurs, but no human children are seen scampering about. This may be due to child labor laws. All humans in Tiny Village need to earn their keep - often laboring for years in the rock pits, or worse - being assigned maintenance duty in the dinosaur habitats. This page will collect those rare decorations which depict either human children or dinosaur children. So far, all village children bear a very similar resemblance to one of the adult characters in Tiny Village, either Rupert, Regina, Theodore, Betsy, or Ozzie. All five children can be seen in the Dino Slide decoration below. We are unsure whether these children are just flashbacks or daydreams from current village adults, or if perhaps these are actual children of current village residents. Either way, they bring pure joy and excitement to each and every village they can be found in! 1. Storytime Reading Decoration Description: Features two human children (both boys) and two small dinosaurs - an andrewsarchus pup and a young protoceratops. All are gathered aroung as Regina reads from the Book of Fairy Tales. The brontosaurus appears to be the adult in change of the little dinos. 2. Dino Slide Decoration Description: '''The first (and currently only) decoration that features all five village children! Children love slides and it shows in this decoration. The slide starts on the top of the head of a Brontosaurus type dino with small plates running down its neck, back, and tail guiding the sliding children down safely. The tail is angled upwards providing a exileration jump off the end of the slide. Once a child lands and dusts themselves off they must run back around to the front of the dino slide to once again climb the rope and bone ladder to reach the top of the dino slide again! '''3. Fruit Tree Decoration Description: Judging by the attire on the three children here this may be a throwback to what life was like in Tiny Village when Rupert, Regina, and Theodore were children. It appears to be young Rupert in the bottom left, before he had his big beard, collecting Mangoes tossed down from a young Regina who was the only one brave enough to climb to the very top of the tree! Here the young Regina is seen sporting the same dress, but wearing her hair in two pigtails as she prefered in her younger years. The bottom right shows young Theodore ready and eager to catch whatever falls from the tree, be it mangoes, Pterodactyl eggs, or even Regina! 4. Ice Skating Rink Decoration Description: '''A true winter wonderland! This decoration is centered around a small frozen pond with lightly snow covered evergreens behind it and a snow covered shrub to the side and bench up front. There are two children resembling Rupert and Regina bundled up gliding around trying their best to stay on two feet! Maybe taking lessons from a friendly White Sabretooth Tiger or a Snow Leopoard wouldn't be a bad idea for these children to learn the art of balancing on ice! '''5. Santa's Workshop Description: ''' Coming Soon! '''5. Christmas Elves 'Description: ' Coming Soon! More to come as they appear!